The Paris Tales
by SuperFrank225
Summary: Paris the Untamed is a criminal mastermind you don't want to mess with. He's always been there, and plans something big. Read these stories that take place after most scenes of the film. Rated T for violence.
1. The Odysseus System

OS Headquarters. A place where the criminal organization, name-wise, lives. The members of the organization were seated in a circled table waiting for their leader to arrive. As soon as the door opened, Mars the Great, Paris' delta-in-command (sidekick), came in and announced:

"Alright gentlemen. Prepare for the entrance of your leader: Paris the Untamed."

As soon as Mars got to his seat he waited patiently. Mars is a Komodo dragon with green skin, two yellow eyes, and gangster clothes. Most other members of the organization were crocodiles, black mambas, and iguanas. Smoke came from the door and as it spread through the meeting room, a powerful figure appeared: A blind green eye, a scarred yellow eyes, some burnt pieces of skin in the back, razor sharp teeth, and the major parts: Komodo dragon body, crocodile eyes, black mamba tongue, and iguana back details. Even an iguana tail. It was him. The leader. The boss. The alpha: Paris the Untamed. When he went to take his seat which was labeled: Alpha, he sat down and chuckled, and then began:

"Thank you for that wonderful announcement Mars."

"No problem Paris. Always want to announce the organization for you." Replied Mars with a smile.

As Paris smiled back, his criminals and gangsters saluted to him, having him saluting back. He smiled again, and walked around the table checking his members while speaking:

"As you probably know, the Zootopia Police Department has announced its first rabbit officer. Her name, Judy Hopps. I've heard of her home. Bunnyburrow. Gentlemen, when she was a kid, she was humiliated."

He then pulled down a screen whilst an iguana turned on the projector to show Judy in her childhood confronting Gideon Grey. This took place after the stage play, and then Paris continued:

"Gideon Grey. One of my very first pawns. Sweet, kindhearted, and trustful. I used my supernatural powers to manipulate his ways of behavior and attitude. Without every single one of you, none of this could have been possible."

As the organization cheered, Mars smiled. Paris smiled back, and ordered him to stand next to him. Then he had a plan. He began saying it to his fellow criminals:

"As of right now, I have the world's most amazing plan. Years ago, prey feared predators. We ruled over them, but in one condition: power. Most twists are unexpected, and yet, surprising. So that's why we created this: The Houma Rock."

The Houma Rock, as Paris calls it, had a strange look. It looked like a regular rock, but inside, is red slime with poisonous gases submerging from inside like a green marble of gas. He continued:

"When it was first created, we dug it underground so that no one could ever find it. Until the predators came. The good ones. The ones who first joined with prey that formed Zootopia later on. But first, they unexpectedly found it. When the first predator cut it open, he was terrified. But one prey was dumb enough to taste it! He thought it was candy!"

He laughed like a maniac, and so, his criminals laughed along with him. Mars did too. And then, Paris continued once more:

"Little did prey know, the inside of the Houma rock was poisonous. Once they ate it, well one of them, there was five stages of it: Coughing, Barfing, Seizure, Super Seizure, and breath. Then, it dies. That's how everything came the way it is today. So, we will use the rock, make weapons out of it, and then, Zootopia will fall!"

The criminal organization cheered on with Mars at Paris' side. They smiled knowing that this was a great plan. Paris being the Alpha, and Mars being the Delta, everything was going their way.


	2. Paris' Deal

As Nick and his supposed son Finnick walked through the street after buying the Jumbo Pop with Judy's offer, they came across Paris. They felt nervous as Nick asked:

"Hello sir. Is there anyway that we can help you?"

"Yes. There is." Paris replied with a chuckle.

As he took out $40,000 (that he stole from a bank) out of his pocket, he gave it to Nick saying:

"I've got a great deal for you Nick. How about you do a non-profit sale? Make that Jumbo Pop, into tiny Pawpsicles? Think of the much money you could make. You could become a Con-Artist."

Nick gasped with Finnick hugging him feeling scared. Paris chuckled looking at the terrified expressions of them, knowing it's the wrong thing to do. Paris crossed his arms and waited for Nick's response. The fox then said:

"Why would you ask that? That's such a cruel thing to do! I would never…" Before Nick could continue, Paris stopped him and said back:

"Do you want to be humiliated like it happened when those 'friends' made you suffer back when you were The Junior Ranger Scouts? You know, when you were a kid."

Nick closed his eyes, sighed and said:

"No…"

"Good. So, take the money and remember this. Money making is what con-artists do."

Nicks fear fell back as flashback of his childhood terrorized his mind. But then, it turned him into someone new along with Finnick. Paris watched as Nick came to agree to become a con-artist with Finnick. He smiled and said:

"Pal, we've got our selves a deal."

"We sure do." Paris smiled as he and Nick shook hands.

Later on, Nick said to Finnick:

"Alright Finnick, here's what we're going to do. We are going to first melt the Jumbo Pop, but the liquid of it in a jar, we go to tundratown, and we sell them. If Paris want the money, we'll give it to him. But until then, I'll give you $40 for the hustle. Alright?"

Finnick smiled mischievously as he agreed on the plan. So as they shook hands, they drove in their vehicle, and their scheme began.


	3. The Night Bellwether met Paris

Dawn Bellwether was walking to the grocery store because she wanted some apples that night. As she entered, she looked around. All predators looked at her smiling. Bellwether was being nervous and asked:

"What are you all looking at? I'm just getting some groceries."

As she keep walking, the customers (obviously predators) began murmuring about her. Of course this led to her feel more scared even when she grabbed eight apples. She put them in the counter, and as the cashier, who was an eagle said:

"That'll be $10.39 miss."

"Oh yes of course." Bellwether said as she took her wallet.

The cashier checked her wallet, and shook his head. He said:

"Miss, I'm afraid you don't have enough to buy these apples."

Bellwether gasped and tears poured out. The eagle felt her sympathy as a heavenly light glowed around her. He smiled, tearing as well. He then sighed and said:

"But you can them anyway. I'll take the $4.00."

He then took the recent money, and Bellwether said happily:

"Thank you."

Later, when she walked out of the grocery store, she heard a faint laugh. Then her fear came true as she was face-to-face with the leader of the OS. She then felt his tongue in her cheek and she wimped. She frightfully said:

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to show you something wonderful." Paris said smiling sinisterly.

Back at the OS Headquarters, Paris showed him a plan. He began:

"I call it: Operation 'Night Howler'. It's a serum that turns predators back to their savage ways."

Bellwether looked at it from the screen. She felt rather nervous and didn't want to help. But Paris insisted. He grabbed her by the hips, carried her and continued:

"Think about it. 90% of the population, against a common, if not, cruel enemy. If we do this, we'll be unstoppable. We'll be rich. And, dare I say this, powerful."

That one word hit her so hard, that her flashbacks of being bullied were emerged with dark figures of members of the Odysseus System. She then felt that she was injected by with the Houma serum, turning her into a vile, mean, vicious criminal (Mars was doing it). She smiled as she bowed to Paris, and then, for some reason, crushed her apples as if they were predators. Paris laughed at this and Mars was laughing too. As Bellwether stood up, the whole organization came around. Paris gave a syringe gun to Bellwether, and Paris said:

"Dawn Alice Bellwether, do you promise to help us in Operation 'Night Howler' to prepare the action, and to bring prey to outrank predators from around the world?"

"Yes. I'll do it." Said Bellwether, and she laughed evilly. Paris began laughing along with Mars and the whole organization. Things were really going their way now. Nothing could stop them.


	4. Rampage on the Oasis

Later that night, Yax went back to humming. As he hummed, Paris poked his head out to see him. His gang looked too, with Mars, and Bellwether too. Paris looked at Yax, smiled evilly, and signaled Mars to shoot him. As Yax stopped humming, he looked at Mars who said:

"Tell no one of this." He then shot him with the Houma syringe.

Yax shrieked in pain. He then felt an urge of needing help. He first began to cough out blood, which splattered all over the Oasis forming a blood river. Paris chuckled as he saw him beginning to barf out blood. He was loosing it. Mars laughed with Bellwether chuckling rubbing her hands. Then, Yax began to have a seizure. The organization knew that this was working. When Yax's seizure got worse, he went insane and screamed very loudly and then he fell. He coughed his last breath, which was dark red. Then he closed his eyes, meaning he was dead. Thunder claps grew around the sky, and Paris laughed very maniacally. The organization laughed along. Then, they took out their weapons, and started shooting everyone at the Oasis. 30 minutes fly by, and the last animal to live is Nangi. She opened her eyes, and in a flash of fear, she said:

"What have you done you scoundrels!?"

"The usual. Bye-bye." Said Paris before killing her with a Houma syringe.

The same process happens to her as it did to Yax. When she was dead, Paris smiled evilly. He looked at his criminals, and the Oasis around: Everyone dead, their blood spilled out into a river, and various of the animals shot at, and lastly, the Hippos were stuffed with knives in their bellies. Bellwether looked around, and smiled. She then said to Paris:

"Mr. Paris, when do we get to start Operation Night Howler?"

Paris looked at the sky, and saw the future in a cloud: Zootopia on fire, savages roaming around, Bunnyburrow's destruction, and Paris holding a flag with the symbol of his organization: Alpha. He then said:

"How about now?"

Later, at the OS Headquarters, the new recruit, Doug, who was a ram, saluted at Paris:

"Ready to serve you Mr. Paris."

Two other Rams saluted along. Paris smiled and waved. Mars followed along with some of the members of the organization. Bellwether sat down with her gun laying on the table. She sat next to a black mamba on her left, and a saltwater crocodile on her right. She was smiling. Paris then began:

"My Odysseus System, we have recently killed everyone at the Oasis. So that leads us to: Operation Night Howler. With our Houma formula, we shall prepare for the downfall of Zootopia. Who's with me?!"

Everyone cheered and raised their right hands like fists. Bellwether stood to one side of Paris while Mars stood at another side. They both stood up and smiled at the organization.

Meanwhile, Lionheart watched from his room at the building, he sighed and said:

"We've got trouble."


	5. A Fatal Demise

"Tell us where your fox muzzle is!" Shouted Mars at the leader of the scouts.

He was crying, feeling remorse for what he, and the others, did to Nick when they were kids. He grabbed it from the floor. He gave it to Mars, and said:

"Please spare us. If you see Nick, tell him we're sorry."

"That'll be done." Mars said before snapping his neck. With a flash of 12 seconds, the ranger scouts were down and dead. The Odysseus System was growing strong, and Bellwether took the muzzle and gave it to Doug. An iguana from the organization, named Aaron, took the syringe gun in Bellwether's honor.

"Go to Lionheart and we'll take care of the rest."

"Yes sir." She said back and ran to a City Hall faster than a jaguar.

The OS was succeeding. Paris was becoming more powerful, and Mars smiled with him. They were winning. When the OS proceeded to find Bogo and his crew, they found them at last.

"Well, if it isn't Paris the Untamed. What do you want?" Said Bogo.

"I was just wanting to tell you that, you're failing." Replied Paris.

Bogo was not amused. He crossed his arms and said again:

"If you think stopping Judy will make you successful, think again. We are not letting you interrogate with her work. Her fox fellow is helping so, I'll trust him."

Paris chuckled and scratched his back painfully. Bogo groaned in pain as it stung like a killer bee. Paris laughed as the infection grew bigger and invisible. Bogo glared at Paris and his sinister smile. He then realized he's behind this, but he and his crew was too scared to tell Hopps. So, they just went about their business. Paris looked at city hall and said to his crew:

"Gentlemen, victory a la cárte is served today!"

His organization cheered, and they proceeded to central Zootopia downtown. They went to tundratown and saw Koslov glaring at them. He then proceeded to grab them and ice them in Mr. Big's order, but a black mamba bit him and put him to sleep. The black mamba snickered, and said to Paris:

"Sir, the bear's down."

"Excellent. Let's keep going." Said Paris, and as he walked back to Zootopia downtown, his organization followed, including Mars. Zootopia was in huge danger.


	6. A Crime turned Masterpiece

As two police officers led Lionheart to his cell, he sat down upset. When the two officers left the building after closing the doors, The Odysseus System busted in and killed the officers who screamed in pain. Lionheart looked up, and was confused. Paris the Untamed busted the door and walked in with his organization, with Bellwether being absent for the moment. Paris looked at Lionheart, he chuckled and said:

"Look whose being a cute little pawn right now." He smiled mockingly at him.

"You… You're behind this!" Lionheart shouted.

Before he could hurt Paris, the alpha hurt his hand and stood back. Lionheart could feel the pain. Mars said:

"Yes. You are very correct sir. And since we proceeded, we're going to take down Zootopia. In other words, were destroying it soon."

"No! NO!" Screamed Lionheart.

The OS got out of the room, laughing and left Lionheart alone. Lionheart sat down, and put his hands on his face. He was sobbing, tears of disgrace poured out of his eyes.

While on the outside, The Odysseus System were shooting random predators with the Night Howler serum. They were turning into savages, and that was becoming their signature move. Paris smiled at the sight of all of this. Paris laughed maniacally as his crime was becoming a masterpiece. Zootopia was beginning to lose hope, and maybe, the future might come true.


	7. The Night After

Clawhauser was at the records room, feeling sorrow. He looked at the picture of the first time he joined in ZPD. The picture dated back to 1996. It was a memory he never let go of. He smiled, but still felt sad. He then took out his cell phone, dialed the number of Mr. Big and waited for his answer. Then he picked up:

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Big. Something terrible happened." Said Clawhauser on the phone, sounding depressed.

"What happened?" Replied Mr. Big.

"You know Judy?"

"Yes. I know her. She came to my wedding because they were looking for Emit."

"Well, the problem is um… Judy said something about… A biological component."

"This old thing. Look, what's obviously happening is that Paris, Mars, and The Odysseus System are planning to spread the Houma disease throughout all of Zootopia so, they can destroy it."

Clawhauser gasped in fear and continued:

"The Odysseus System? Those guys that committed genocide at The Mystic Spring Oasis?"

"Yes. Those guys. They want to kill everyone, destroy our homes, take away our lives, and our faith. That's why I wanted to call you now." Replied Mr. Big.

"Okay Mr. Big. Let me ask you one more question."

"Go right ahead. I'm listening."

"Are you aware that Paris could be hunting you down for 20 years?"

Mr. Big gasped, and a flashback of him, being chased by Paris the Untamed at a younger age hit him. He then remembered and continued speaking to Clawhauser:

"I'll let Bogo know."

"Thank you Mr. Big." Said Clawhauser smiling.

"Arrivederci Clawhauser." Mr. Big replied with a warm smile before hanging up.

His smile faded when he saw a picture of Paris and his team of criminals, The Odysseus System, charging against the residents of Zootopia with the headline labeled 'ODYSSEUS SYSTEM PLAN BECOMING A SUCCESS. ALL IS LOST FOR ZOOTOPIA.' He then said to himself:

"Not for long."

Mr. Big knew what he had to do.


	8. Finnick's Advice

Finnick looked at Judy and said after putting down his baseball:

"Alright Judy. Nick is under the bridge. But I'll tell you something new."

"Okay. I'm listening." Replied Judy.

Finnick closed his eyes, sighed, opened his eyes back, and began:

"There's this organization named The Odysseus System. They are the most feared criminals in all of Zootopia. What's worse, is that they plan to spread a disease called Houma. In other words, they want to destroy Zootopia itself."

Judy gasped but Finnick continued:

"You go find Nick! But don't tell him about the OS yet. Paris the Untamed believes fear could work."

"Fear won't work. And thanks for the advice." She smiled as she ran to find Nick.

"No problem, and good luck!" Finnick shouted to Judy smiled. Then he puts his hands on hips, putting a trust worthy smile. He was happy to help.


	9. Phase 1 Complete

As the Odysseus System watched, they all laughed evilly. They had yet another pawn. As Paris signaled them to stop laughing, he and Mars stood together. Then Paris began his speech:

"We've completed phase 1 of our master plan: destroy Zootopia. It was quite simple, and amazing. Now, for phase 2, we will bring down Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Bunnyburrow's entire population."

"Because, as far as we know, power calls to us." Mars replied with his evil smile.

Everyone cheered as they prepared for Phase 2.

Meanwhile, outside of the natural history museum, with Judy being cured, she and Nick smiled. But as she looked as Bellwether feeling sad, it meant two things: She released she was being used, and the Houma serum wore off. Judy sighed and Nick hugged her with comfort.

"Yo! You guys did it!" Finnick came around.

"Why thanks Finnick. That was great. And I just remember that the guy who gave us the money, he was a big crook." Said Nick.

"Of course Nick. I just remembered it was him. So, he and his team are planning to destroy Zootopia and they won't stop until they kill every last one of us." Finnick continued.

"We got it Finnick. We'll let the ZPD know soon." Said Judy in a calm tone.

"Yeah. Because for now, it's a win-win." Nick said smiling.

Finnick smiled and said: "Well, see you guys later."

As soon as he said that, he ran to the vehicle and drove to the outside of the OS Headquarters. He glared at the building and the statue of Paris the Untamed. He said to it:

"You'll pay for this. Zootopia will stop you."

He was angry at it, because fighting for Zootopia could restore hope in better times.


	10. The Joke is Revealed (Mid-Credit Scene)

Later that night, Bellwether slept heavily. She was snoring like no one ever did before.

"Hey Bellwether!" Said the lady pig officer with short blonde hair banging the bars with her baton to get her attention.

She got up, saw the officer and said angrily: "What!?"

"You've got a visitor." She said smiling before walking away.

What Bellwether saw terrified her. It was Paris the Untamed. As he came close to her, he said chuckling:

"Looks like you were used. That '90% population! United against a common enemy' thing? It was a joke."

Bellwether gasped, and growled at him: "I should've known. I swear to Judas when I get out of here, I'll tell officer Hopps that she will stop you from destroying Zootopia."

"Well good luck on that. Because you will not. Ever."

He then laughed when closing the door. Bellwether felt remorse and started crying. She looked outside and held bars from it. She then said:

"I'm sorry Judy. Please help me. You and your friends are my only hope."

She then smiled as she saw a wishing star swipe by. She was beginning to gain hope.


	11. The Upgrade (Post-Credit Scene)

In a vast laboratory room of the OS Headquarters, Paris the Untamed was injected with huge syringe guns with the help of Mars the Great, Aaron, and the rest of the organization. As they watched the Houma formula go to him, it made him grow bigger muscles and stronger. As the process finished a female computer voice said:

"Upgrade complete."

As smoke spread the room, The Odysseus System watched the new Paris. His skin turned grey, he now had mix of piranha and crocodile teeth. His green eye looked a little less blind, and his yellow eye more scarred and for the first time, bruised. His claws were sharper than ever, and his tail looked more menacing then ever. As Paris looked at his group, he said with a growl:

"Let Phase 2 Begin."

(Cut to black)


End file.
